Searching The Lost Episodes
by Ame to Yume
Summary: The Vexos set out to retrieve Bakugan New Vestroia's Japanese episodes and post them on YouTube for everyone to watch. Easier said than done, right? Stand alone oneshot.


**A/N: Here you have a little story written out of frustration that everyone who has Bakugan New Vestroia's Japanese episodes wants to do effing _fandubs _instead of being nice and considerate enough to post the raws for us. The idiots.  
**

* * *

Searching the Lost Episodes

In another dimension, in a rather imposing palace*, there lived a group of six human-like beings. The group was known under the name The Vexos, and its members were, as of one day, bored to tears.

A magenta-haired boy named Lync Volan was the first to voice his feelings, though.

"I am so _bored_!" he whined, drawing the attention of his fellow Vexos

"Me too." Shadow Prove, one of Lync's teammates, sighed in exasperation "It's not much to do around here."

"For once" Mylene Pharrow, the group's only female member, intervened "I agree with these two dorks."

"I feel no different from you..." King Zenoheld, the leader of the messed-up group, sighed thickly, staring off into space

The leader's son, a blonde sixteen years-old male named Hydron, took everyone's boredom as an opportunity to tell them about the idea that had been on his mind for days.

"Excuse me, father."

Zenoheld narrowed his eyes at his son.

"What is it?" he questioned angrily

Hydron swallowed, carefully gathering the words that were playing through his mind to arrange them in a proper sentence.

"A few days ago, I came up with this crazy idea..." he trailed off, not knowing if he should continue

Zenoheld raised his eyebrows, interested.

"Go on." he encouraged

"Do you remember Bakugan's Japanese episodes?" he asked

For a moment, everyone was silent. Deep inside, they all wanted the Japanese version back, but never announced their intentions. They were just a set of characters meant to do an author's bidding. That was, however, about to change.

"They sort of went down with Megaupload, you know." Lync said softly, a tinge of regret playing though his voice, just as Hydron was wondering whether or not his idea sounded stupid

"It's a shame, really." the sixth member of the Vexos, Volt Luster, intervened "They were way better than the English version."

"Yeah!" Shadow agreed, sticking out his long tongue "And the intro sounded less like kids and more like epicness!"

"I heard that there are people out there who still have the episodes." Mylene said, feeling compelled to add her own piece to the complicated puzzle

"Me too." Hydron replied "However, the people who have the episodes want to do _fandubs _instead of being nice and considerate enough to post the raws for everyone to watch. The idiots."

"This time, I agree with you, Hydron." Zenoheld said, taking everyone by surprise

"You...agree?" Hydron asked incredulously, his liliac eyes wide with disbelief

"Yes I do. Think about it: if there are no more Japanese episodes, then we will lose our identity. No one will remember we are actually Japanese. That would be very sad, as our identity is more important than anything else."

"Besides" Lync spoke "these fandubbers do nothing but to waste their time. We have an English version already. Why do we need a fandub? We are anime, and anime means Japan, so what we need is the Japanese episodes. Let's show everybody what we're made of!"

"I guess it's up to us to get these episodes back and post them for everyone to watch." Hydron said confidently, clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes "It's about time we save this anime from obliteration! Are you with me?"

"One hundred percent!" everyone except Zenoheld replied loudly

"So it is settled!" Zenoheld declared proudly "This will be our next mission

* * *

**A/N: *Imposing...is that the word? English is not my first language, so I don't know. **

**That aside, reviews are really appreciated, and constructive criticism is even more appreciated. Flames, however, will have marshmallows and other tasty foods thrown into them. **

**Love and Cookies,**

**Ame to Yume**


End file.
